Power Rangers: Level Up/Episode 1: Tulta Munille Rangers! Pt. 1 (Neverfail returns)
First episode of Power Rangers: Level Up. Plot After Maldark was once again defeated by Neverfail, Max Ross decides to go to Angel Grove and have a vacation home at where the first power ranger's base is. After falling into the base, he finds power ranger suits. That gave Max an idea for his game, Conqueror of all Worlds: He is gonna add his own rangers to the game. But, when mysterious, putty patrol-like leaks come out from Conqueror, Neverfail was in big trouble. But they are driven away, thanks to the skull cracker and Haley's Vomit. Max Ross reveals that whoever reaches level 100, earns a power ranger power. Not to mention that Max also rebuilt the first Alpha from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Wyatt, Lyle and Dante were ready to become rangers, but Angie became so desperate, she rushed to create her own avatar, and used a cheat to reach level 100. Now they are ready to fight. Story We see some scenes featuring Wyatt, Lyle, Dante and Angie, from the movie and the episodes. Then ends with Maldark getting sucked back into his game. Then we see a plane flying to Angel Grove, heads to the airstrip, and Max Ross comes out. Dante Narrating: 'Sup guys, this is Dante Ontero on the Ra...Well I'm not actually on the radio, I'm just narrating this story. It started a few years ago in my high school. I go to the same high school with my friends Wyatt and Lyle, in Daventry Hills. It started when we noticed a trash troll from Conqueror of all Worlds leaked out. We sent it back in the game, but noticed that there were more leaks out in Daventry Hills. So we seeked help from a friend of ours, Angie Prietto. So after taking down Maldark once again we decided to take a break for a while and hang out. But to this day, Leaks can respawn. In there game. I think I said enough sooo...BYE! Max: Ahhh...So this is Angel Grove. Nice. Wyatt: I wish I can stay here for months now. Dante: Let's go grab something to eat, I'm hungry. Lyle: I hope we can use money to buy from food court too. Angie: Sure why not. Good idea. They head into a restaurant, and buy burgers, and pizza to go. Now they leave and browse around Angel Grove. Wyatt: I hope we get a jeep. Because I want to see that wreak up there. They see the mountain where the original base was. They climb the mountain and reach the wreaked base. Max: Hmmm...I think I should build a vacation home up there. Lyle: Wait, let's not get ahead of ourselves. It might be part of a famous landmark. Dante: How can it be part of a famous landmark? It's far from here. As Max Ross heads towards the wrecked base, the rest are ambushed by some Maldark headed putties. Neverfail pulls out their weapons, and take on the Men-darks(NAME OF THE PUTTY-LIKE CREATURES). Wyatt: Hurry back, your pizza's about to get cold. Dante:(RAISES HIS HAND) Can I eat it? Wyatt, Lyle, and Angie: No. Enter Men-darks. Wyatt: What are these? Angie: (PULLS OUT HER CONQUEROR GUIDE, SKIMS THROUGH THE GUIDE, AND FINDS THE PAGE) Aha! Wait, Men-darks? Lyle: What? Angie: They're called Men-darks. Dante: (CHUCKLES) No way. (SEES THE GUIDE) Yes way! Wyatt: Pull out your weapons! (BLAST-A-TON, THUNDER POLE, SKULLCRACKER, AND FIST OF SCHOOLAGE are out) All: TULTA MUNILLE! As the teens are fighting, Max reaches the hidden base, and plans to build a vacation home. But when he enters, he falls to the Zeo base. As soon he discovers the ranger suits, he heads outside to tell the teens. Meanwhile, Neverfail fights the Men-darks. To end it, Lyle uses a multiple Haley's Vomits and Dante uses the Skullcracker. After defeating the Men-darks, Max enters and gets them to follow him into the old base. Lyle: Haley's Vomit! Dante: Eat this maldark freaks! All: Yeah! Enter more Men-darks Wyatt: More are coming in! Angie: WHY?! Max: This place is a wreck. Hm...I should put the pool here, the extreme definition TV here, and the...(FALLS DOWN A PITT). AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! (HITS HE GROUND OF THE ZEO BASE) Whoa. Are these....Power Ranger suits!? Back at the battle. All: Tulte Munille! (CHEER) Dante: Now back to eating! Max: Hey guys! Guess what? Wyatt: You're gonna build your summer home? Max: No. Lyle: You have extra money? Max: No. Dante: I can eat your pizza? Max: No. Angie: What is it? Max: No! Else: Just tell us! Max: Alright, alright. I found ranger suits. With these I can add them to Conqueror. Wyatt: Wait, Power Rangers? Lyle: You mean those costumed heroes from long ago? Dante: The one with the weapons? Angie: The one in colors? Max: Yes. All: Awesome. The gang stays in Angel Grove for 2 days and take the flight back to Daventry Hills. Back there, they head back to the base, and see that it's entirely messy; Joaquin started a party. Wyatt: Hey Joaquin, we're (GASPING WHILE SAYING HOME)! Dante: Hey I found nacho cheese on the floor! (Eats the nacho cheese) Lyle: (Disgusted) I'm not gonna say anything. Angie: Joaquin! (WALKS UP TO HIM) What happened here?! Joaquin: I dunno. Threw a party? Wyatt: OK, new ground-rule: No one is allowed to throw a party here at the warehouse unless they get a permission from me! Dante: Uhhh, what about Max? He owns the warehouse y'know. Max: It's cool my man. I feel like a king here. (LAUGHS LIKE A KING) Lyle: Yeah... After the gang cleans the entire warehouse, Max creates the ranger characters and add them to his game. Wyatt: Whew! I thought it wouldn't be clean. More Coming Soon... Category:Episode Category:Season Premiere Category:Power Rangers: Level Up